Long lengths of polymeric tubing, as manufactured via an extrusion process, are typically stored in bundles and preferably wound onto a reel or spool. A spool makes it convenient to transport and/or store large quantities of tubing. In some cases, the spool extends up to five (5) feet or more in diameter, and can hold hundreds or even thousands of pounds of tubing. Tubing which is wound onto a spool also enhances and facilitates distribution, as any desired line of tubing may simply be metered from the spool and cut to length for sale or use by an end user.
Polymeric tubing is used in a wide variety of applications. The inherent flexibility of polymers make it easy for tubing to be assembled into complex and circuitous configurations. Additionally, plastic tubing is well suited for use in pressurized or non-pressurized systems. The strength of polymeric tubing can be further enhanced by crosslinking, making the tubing even more durable and resistant to deterioration from a wide variety of substances.
In a manner well known in the art, fittings may be inserted into or onto ends of the tubing for establishing a fluid tight connection between components in a system. In some cases, fittings insert over the exterior of the tubing, the tubing having an outer diameter or outside dimension (“O.D.”), while in other cases, fittings are inserted into the inside of the tube, the tube having an interior diameter or interior dimension (“I.D.”) of the tubing. In all instances, a fluid tight connection is needed to prevent leaks. O-rings, compression rings and other such articles are used to further ensure that the juncture between the fitting and the polymeric tubing remains secure and leak-proof.
As tubing is wound onto a spool, weight from the bundle compresses the tubing. The magnitude of distortion varies from several factors including position of the tubing on the spool, as well as the size of the spool, the quantity of tubing stored on the spool and the degree of tightness associated with the wrapping of the tubing about the spool. Distortion may also be a function of the wall thickness of the tubing as well as being dependent upon polymer composition, nature and degree of fillers, antioxidant package, crosslinking percentage, etc. When unwound, it was discovered that the initially formed circular tubing has been reshaped into an oval or elliptical configuration. Attempts to connect a fitting, valve or other component to a distorted or deformed end section of tubing frequently resulted in a leak at the interface between the components. This is particularly problematic with push-to-connect fittings.
Accordingly, end users attempt to reform or reshape the tubing. In some instances, the exterior of the tubing is the critical surface that needs reshaped, as is the case with an O.D. fitting. The interior of the tubing may similarly need reformed to seal against an internally received fitting. Pliers are one type of make-shift tooling used in the field to reshape the tubing. Leverage from the handles supply force to the exterior tubing walls. However, force from the make-shift tooling is not uniform about the circumference of the tubing, and as a result the tubing is often simply reshaped into a different elliptical configuration.
What is needed is a tool that reshapes polymer tubing evenly into a symmetrical configuration with respect to both its inner and outer diameter. A primary purpose of this invention is to provide such an arrangement with its various attendant advantages.